


Visiting a grave

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [32]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Minor Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Clark and Lois once a day each year pay a visit to grave to pay their respects to a departed loved one.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Chloe Sullivan, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Visiting a grave

**Hello readers**

**Normally I would go into some details here but given that would more of spoil the story decided I'll touch on it in the bottom notes.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Smallville graveyard in 2020

Clark wearing blue jeans, a red-checkered flannel shirt over a gray T-shirt and work boots. Meanwhile, while Lois is wearing blue jeans, a white long sleeve blouse underneath a denim jacket as they make their way through the cemetery. Moving past some tombstones Clark and Lois stop at one in particular, not Johnathan Kent's as they come here on a different day, but rather someone else.

The tombstone reads

_Chloe Sullivan_

_1987 to 2004_

_Beloved Daughter_

"Well cuz happy birthday, I know I tend to say this every time I'm here but frankly I'd rather I wish to be telling you this in person," Lois says her voice emotional.

Clark merely squeezes his wife's hand in support with taking a moment, because despite accepting her passing years ago, there are times where the pain of her murder on Lionel Luthor's orders is still fresh as ever.

"Hey, Chloe, happy birthday. You know it feels just like yesterday you were showing me the wall of weird for the first time" Clark says melancholily grinning.

"And I know you're probably hoping that one year I'll bring you news of Lex Luthor is stopped for good, but that day has not come yet. It will one day though" Lois adds firmly.

"Oliver and Dinah well Sara, are expecting a child. A boy to. Mom has finally left being a US senator and managed to buy the farm back with Ollie's help, so mom's going to move in there" Clark says.

"And oh, Smallville and I managed to get General Elling arrested for charges on inhuman war crimes against metahumans. Dirt bag is going to be rotting prison for a lifetime" Lois says, "You would have been so proud."

"Well Chloe goodbye for now and we will be back next year I promise," Clark says.

"Goodbye cuz" Lois adds.

Clark picks Lois up bridal style as Lois wraps her arms around his neck before Clark flies off into the air.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Reason for why I killed off Chloe? Putting aside my liking of the character, well some seasons anyway, looking at it from a writing perspective they should have left Chloe dead following season 3.**

**Not give into fan demand by bringing Chloe back. (Given how quickly the house blew up, there is no way her father or she could have in any realistic way survived it.)**

**First, the showrunners created Chloe Sullivan as a clear Lois Lane stand-in since they could not get access to the real one from right issues. However, by season 4, they could.**

**The problem was Chloe got left alive so as the seasons went on the stories like Chloe getting further into reporting should have been Lois's.**

**And the Smallville writers had to end up forcing Chloe out of the reporting world into being more on the tech side of things for the Justice League so Lois could take over her job. Despite us seeing seasons worth of effort Chloe put into working towards her dream. Plus, they kind of flipped a light switch for Lois's sudden interest in reporting anyway from what I can recall.**

**Story wise they might have benefited from leaving Chloe dead in the long run.**

**Until next time**


End file.
